


Marinette's Birthday Present

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Nath is savage, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Parody, bad message, i had to do this, inspired by a friend, no relationships - Freeform, season2spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: I was talking with an User from here and I had this idea out of the nowhere :DThis takes place in the episode Befana in the night after the party.





	Marinette's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on Instagram of Marinette getting a present from Myléne while Nathaniel and Alya were around here and it made me wonder, what Nathaniel gave her. (If he gave her something)

 After Befana has been taken down by Cat Noir and Ladybug, Marinette was walking the stairs up into her room.

“Good nigh maman, goodnight papa, goodnight grandma,” Said Marinette as she got into her room.

“It was a good thing to use your granny’s self-made shirt to use it around your bag,” Told the red kwami looking at the half Asian girl.

“Yeah,” Said Marinette and looked at her couch, where she had kept other presents from the party. “I should open them, then send a thank you message to the others.”

“Good idea Marinette,” Said Tikki and Marinette picked up a green packed, small and square formed present and looked for the name.

“From Max to Marinette,” Said Marinette and unwrapped it.

“A smartphone?” Asked Tikki looking at the small calculator, that Marinette got.

“No that’s a digital calculator, that’s great my old one broke...and it has a solar panel, that’s amazing!” Said Marinette giving it to Tikki, which placed it on the desk, where Marinette’s computer stands.

“I think Alya should have invited Chloe and Sabrina, that’s actually very rude to do, invite all students of your class, except them”

“But they would have ruined the party of course”

“Marinette, but didn’t Chloé invite you all to the party?” Asked Tikki looking at the bluenette.

“She did everyone, except for Lila” Corrected Marinette.

“And so did Alya”

“She probably thought, that she could have tried to flirt with Adrien during the party and made me jealous,” Said Marinette while crumpling her wrapping paper, while Tikki rolled her eyes.

“That what you did last time to Lila was bad, because of you, she got akumatized by Hawk Moth and she didn’t get the chance to befriend him”

“I know, I know...but I already apologized her and she didn’t forgive me”

“Maybe you should have given her a better apology or talk with her or Adrien about what happened. At least she would understand, that you were really sorry”

“But I am Tikki,” Told Marinette looking at her kwami and she nodded.

“Yeah I know and I also know, that’s too late to change that”

“Yeah” Said Marinette sad. Tikki grabbed another present, which was wrapped by a Christmas paper by Nino. It was very small and square formed.

“Probably a music CD,” Said Marinette and ripped the paper off it and saw the brand new album of Jagged Stone including his autograph on it.

“Awesome!” Said Marinette and took the next present, which was a brown bag with the ticket of the name of the person, that brought her the gift.

“That’s from Kim” Said Marinette opening her bag. She took out a birthday card out and a book.

“1001 ways to talk with your crush?” Read Marinette making Tikki giggle.

“That sounds useful” Joked Tikki and Marinette rolled her eyes and placed the book on the couch and read the letter, which was from the card.

“That’s awesome,” Said Marinette after reading the latter, leaving the latter over Kim’s gift and took a white envelope with the name of Ivan. She took out a note and a bill of twenty euros out.

“Happy Birthday Marinette”

“Aww” Read Marinette and took another present, which was a small box, which was unwrapped by school homework sheets.

“Did Alix just use her homework as wrapping paper?” Asked Marinette looking at her kwami, which shrugged her shoulder. Marinette unwrapped the box and the box, that was in it, was a paper box made with homework….again.

“Aww” Said Marinette opening the box to see another box made of paper in it. “Huh?” Asked Marinette and opened that box again to find another box in it.

“What the?” Asked Marinette and after a few times of finding boxes in other boxes, she found two folded papers, a white and a blue one.

“That’s another twenty euro bill,” Said Marinette taking that bill and took the white sheet, opening it up.

“ _Happy Birthday Marinette. I didn’t know, what to give to your birthday so I had this idea and asked Rose to show me how to fold boxes and make this like those Russian dolls made of wood, which you gave to my Birthday two years ago. Hope you liked it”_

“That was very clever,” Said Marinette and collected the ripped of papers up and gave them into the trash bin, she had in her room.

Tikki looked at her presents and saw on the ground a letter of someone and she flew down to pick it up.

“Marinette you forgot to open Nathaniel’s present,” Said Tikki and Marinette took the letter.

“Probably also a cash bill,” Said Marinette open it up. She took out of it a white A4 paper with a message on it.

“ _Happy Birthday Marinette. As I got invited to your birthday party, I didn’t want to go to it, because of the last time I was controlled by Hawk Moth and the way you treated me on that night. That was, in fact, a very good present for my birthday. A very unforgettable one. Yet I still went to your birthday party, because Rose told me to….kinda the same with Chloe and so….forget this, I’m not great in writing letters, but I wanted to tell you this to you, cause I’m afraid of how you react if I show or tell you this face to face, so I wrote it down….Marinette...you’re…..a spoiled, little bitch”_

“What?” Asked Marinette shocked at Nathaniel’s letter.

“Well...at least he gave you a present” Said Tikki pointing at the paper clip under the paper holding a red cash note on it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, that little Tomato got his heart broken :(


End file.
